


Зима тридцать восьмого

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Зимой из квартиры лучше не вылезать ;)





	Зима тридцать восьмого

Вообще-то, болеть Стив перестал еще на той неделе. Но стоило Баки представить, что ему придется тащиться в не прекращающуюся уже который день за окном метель, он понял, что просто не имеет права отпускать Стива туда.

К счастью, долго уговаривать доктора продлить больничный не пришлось. Доктор Майлз, ставивший Стива на ноги вот уже который раз, может, и казался Джеймсу слишком уж понимающим, но охотно согласился с его неуверенной просьбой продлить отдых хотя бы на неделю. Уходя, врач ненадолго задержался в прихожей, словно намереваясь сказать что-то еще, мялся, явно опасаясь вновь заговорить с угрюмым лохматым парнем, и в итоге просто попрощался и ушел. Джеймс чувствовал, что несказанное относилось к вопросам на тему «почему двое взрослых парней живут вместе?», и даже приготовил несколько ответов разной степени вежливости, но теперь облегченно выдохнул и пошел наверх. Нет, у него действительно море вполне адекватных и социально приемлемых объяснений, но каждый раз все это звучало натянутым оправданием, заставляющим чувствовать себя до невозможности мерзко.

Раздражение ушло сразу, едва он открыл дверь в комнату и наткнулся на взгляд Стива — ждущий и одновременно смирившийся. Он мог сколько угодно говорить, что готов в любую минуту вернуться на работу, и, конечно, ни за что не обратился бы к доктору с просьбой позволить посидеть дома подольше. Но Баки прекрасно знал, как Стив ненавидит быть больным и сам понимает, что свалится вновь уже через несколько дней. За восемь лет Джеймс привык к его упрямству, но не в те моменты, когда оно буквально могло стоить жизни.

— Ты сидишь дома еще неделю. Минимум, — Баки нахмурился, видя, что сидящий на неровно заправленной постели Стив собирается возразить. — Твоя контора без тебя не помрет, поверь.

Стив перевел взгляд в окно, продолжая нервно одергивать и расправлять узорчатое покрывало, и просветлел лицом, словно разрешив себе это сделать.

— Спасибо, Бак, — он широко улыбнулся, спустившись с кровати и в пару шагов оказавшись рядом. Повиснув у Джеймса на шее, Стив даже ногами поболтал, что уж точно говорило о полном отсутствии претензий. — Меня от погоды за окном даже здесь дрожь пробирает.

Баки обнял его за талию и неодобрительно цокнул языком, ощутив под ладонями слишком горячую кожу. Впрочем, дело скорее было в нервах, а не в высокой температуре, так что он расслабился и ласково поцеловал Стива в макушку и вполголоса произнес:

— Мне стоит все-таки дойти до душа. Приготовишь что-нибудь? — после чего, перехватив обращенный к кровати взгляд, добавил: — Я перестелю, не волнуйся.

— Точно? — Стив ткнул его пальцем в грудь, помня, как легко Джеймс забывает о таких мелочах.

— Даю слово, — самоуверенно хмыкнул он, еще раз касаясь губами взъерошенных светлых волос и чувствуя легкий поцелуй в ключицу, затем чуть настойчивее — выше, в шею возле кадыка…

Баки отстранился, чувствуя себя в этот момент, по меньшей мере, очень волевым человеком.

— Сначала — дела, — он чмокнул Стива в нос и развернул его лицом к двери.

Уходя, тот ничего не сказал, но обернулся и ухмыльнулся так многообещающе, что Джеймс едва не решил поигнорировать урчащий живот еще полчасика. Но Стив, наконец, исчез из поля зрения, позволив ему расслабиться.

Взглянув на кровать, Баки вздохнул и откинул покрывало. Зрелище то еще — влажное постельное белье сбилось и смялось, а уж следы на нем не оставляли никакого простора для трактовки предшествовавших событий. Баки невольно прикрыл глаза, на мгновение вернувшись в те минуты.

Сонная, неторопливая утренняя ласка где-то на грани бодрствования привычно-неожиданно перешла в беспощадное голодное возбуждение, так и не давшее им оторваться друг от друга вплоть до прозвучавшего звонка в дверь. О приходе врача оба забыли напрочь, и теперь Джеймс не мог вспомнить, как они умудрились по максимуму скрыть следы — и уж тем более, как Стив просто успел метнуться в душ, пока Баки в прихожей заговаривал доктору Майлзу зубы.

По мнению самого Джеймса, даже ненадолго распахнутые Стивом окна не выветрили из спальни отчетливый запах секса, но, может, он его просто додумывал, кое-как собирая простынь. Сегодня точно нужно собраться и дойти до стиральных машин в подвале, иначе никакого постельного белья не напастись.

Покидав все в корзину, Баки мельком глянул на себя в зеркало, который раз — и с совершенно неуместной гордостью, — убеждаясь в том, что по нему и так все прекрасно видно. Оставалось надеяться, что доктор все же недостаточно внимателен к царапинам и пятнам на коже, только отчасти прикрытым рубашкой.

После душа он не без удовольствия выгреб из спальни оставшиеся опустевшие пузырьки из-под лекарств и с демонстративным звоном вытряхнул их в мусор, пока Стив заканчивал возиться с яичницей.

— Вечером схожу до работы, попрошу отгул. Там сейчас все равно делать нечего, — Джеймс ни капли не кривил душой, зимой с работой было паршиво. — Надеюсь, на авансе протянем еще, — о недавно полученной надбавке, частично потраченной на спрятанный до поры подарок Стиву, он умолчал. К ней можно будет вернуться, если придется сидеть дома еще дольше.

Прикинув что-то в уме, Стив кивнул. Казалось, его настроение сейчас вообще невозможно было испортить, а движения впервые после болезни выглядели легкими и непринужденными. Баки пообещал себе, что постарается продлить это так долго, как только сможет.

Во время завтрака Стив залип в утреннюю газету, иногда зачитывая вслух заголовки, но на это Джеймс отвечал только фырканьем разной тональности в зависимости от того, к чему относилась новость – новая постановка в «Амбассадоре» или назначение нового Верховного Главнокомандующего в Германии. Когда Джеймс начал мыть посуду, Стив все же отложил газету и подошел к нему со спины. Обнял за талию, прижавшись щекой между лопаток, и остался стоять так. Тонкая хватка рук на поясе ощущалась капканом — лучшим и единственным в жизни. Баки улыбнулся промелькнувшей мысли, впервые за долгое время позволив себе не спорить с тем, что Стив приговорен к нему точно так же, как он — к Стиву. На десятый план отошли все проблемы, воспоминания о неудачных попытках научиться жить отдельно, даже приступами накатывающий страх за Стива, который можно было бы назвать беспричинным, не умей тот находить сотни способов доставить себе проблемы, — словом, у Джеймса за долгое время впервые получилось по-настоящему отвлечься.

Домыв посуду и вытерев руки — все это со Стивом за спиной, — Баки хотел развернуться, но тот не позволил, запустив руки под майку. Джеймс выгнулся — ладони оказались холодными, как всегда, их страшно хотелось согреть, — а Стив начал размеренно прощупывать грудь и живот, спускаясь все ниже. Баки не задавал вопросов — после целых двух недель отсутствия близости обоим хотелось многое наверстать. Он спиной ощущал восторженное дыхание Стива, стараясь держать себя в руках, пока пальцы обрисовывали мышцы живота, раз за разом проходясь по дорожке из волос. Второй рукой Стив касался груди, совсем уж задрав на Джеймсе майку, и каждый раз, когда порхающая ладонь дотрагивалась до сосков, Баки втягивал воздух сквозь зубы, понимая, что тот делает это специально.

— Стиви, пойдем в комнату, — вполголоса протянул Джеймс. Он ведь не железный, в конце концов!

Стив побарабанил пальцами по коже, размышляя.

— Пойдем, — а стоило Баки развернуться, повис у него на шее, оторвав ноги от пола. Джеймс охотно подхватил его, подтягивая колени к бедрам, и утонул в сияющих голубых глазах, кажущихся еще ярче на бледном после болезни лице. Не сдержавшись, он покружил на месте, заставив Стива сильнее сжать сцепленные на спине руки, и осторожно понес по коридору.

— Так и будешь на мне висеть? — хмыкнул Баки, встав над диваном. Стив с улыбкой кивнул. — И провисишь так до вечера?

— Это был бы лучший день в истории, — сокрушенно вздохнул он, все же расцепляя руки.

Джеймс хищно усмехнулся, наклонившись и упершись ладонями в спинку дивана с обеих сторон от головы Стива.

— Я и так тебе его устрою.

Стив поднял на него потемневший взгляд, на дне расширенных зрачков плясали черти. Джеймс на мгновение залюбовался этим зрелищем, пропустив момент, когда тот обхватил его за пояс и потянул на себя, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Не без труда удержавшись от падения на Стива, он коротко поцеловал приоткрытые губы, обнял его и развернулся на диване, усаживая себе на колени и крепко обхватывая задницу. Жесткие колени тут же сжались на бедрах Джеймса, заставив его поерзать и съехать ниже. Стив сам притерся, прильнул ближе, распластываясь на груди и будто бы несмело касаясь губ. Не удержавшись от улыбки, Джеймс мягко ответил, с удовольствием растекаясь под мягкими прикосновениями рук, уже успевших задрать его майку до подмышек и продолжающих гладить кожу. Стив не отрывался от поцелуя, но и не торопился, глубоко и размеренно вылизывая его рот, предупреждающе покусывая, если Баки пытался перехватить инициативу. Внизу живота горячо тяжелело, сбивая мысли и дыхание, но Джеймс держался изо всех сил, даже когда Стив спустился к его шее, выцеловывая чувствительную кожу.

Черт, Баки никогда не был хорош в таких вещах и уже почти готов хныкать и просить продолжения, но Стив, словно поняв это, оторвался от его шеи и пристально посмотрел в глаза. Не отрывая взгляда, он подался бедрами вперед, прижимаясь членом к четко очерченному под штанами стояку, и впился в губы Джеймса, глотая вырвавшийся стон.

Баки не понял, в какой момент его руки оказались уже под резинкой штанов Стива, но медлить не стал, накрывая прохладные ягодицы ладонями и разводя их в стороны. Тот неосознанно подался назад, выгибаясь и наклоняясь ниже, чтобы накрыть ртом твердый сосок. Джеймс провел пальцами по расселине, чуть коснувшись мышц, вновь вызывая в памяти видение утра. Ох, он потратил не меньше четверти флакона масла, растягивая Стива, и сейчас так хотелось бы просто коснуться его внутри… Баки со стоном закусил губу, вновь с нажимом проведя по колечку мышц, и встретился взглядом со Стивом. Тот, кажется, тоже отказался от неторопливых и вдумчивых ласк, набросился на его рот с такой жадностью, что Баки поспешно убрал руки, переложив их на бедра и отодвинув недовольно стонущего Стива.

— Погоди, Стиви, я… — начал Джеймс, но Стив яростно мотнул головой, указывая куда-то в сторону.

Баки послушно протянул руку в указанном направлении, откинув диванную подушку и обнаружив под ней пропавшую пару недель назад банку крема.

— Он тут что, все время валялся? — теперь Джеймс смутно припомнил, как при сходных обстоятельствах притащил сюда несчастную банку, и мысленно сказал спасибо собственной нелюбви к уборке.

— Я сам забыл, — смущенно отозвался Стив, впрочем, тут же возвращая Баки обратно и без всякого стеснения возобновляя поцелуи. Тот насилу оторвал его от себя, судорожными движениями стягивая штаны и помогая Стиву сделать то же самое. Сбившиеся майки полетели на пол следом, и теперь Джеймс уже практически не сдерживался, одной рукой прижимая Стива к себе так, чтобы твердые члены терлись друг о друга, а пальцами другой оглаживая расслабленный, ждущий вход.

— Ба-ак, я готов, ты что, забыл? — Стив заерзал, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, но Баки удержал его, как всегда осторожничая и не давая торопиться. Даже царапнул спину с остро торчащими позвонками, вызвав недовольное шипение, быстро сменившееся гортанным стоном, едва Джеймс вошел одним пальцем, тут же проталкивая его до упора.

— Вот видишь… — всхлипнув, Стив снова подался назад, но был остановлен и мстительно зашипел, прерывая поцелуй и отстраняясь так, чтобы протиснуть ладонь между животами. Едва он прикоснулся к исходящей смазкой головке, потирая ее подушечками пальцев, как Баки жалобно застонал, роняя голову на плечо и вылизывая бледную кожу. Но Стив продолжал дразнить, игнорируя его скулеж, и сорвался на стон только когда Баки вставил уже два пальца, проворачивая их внутри и оглаживая горячие влажные стенки. Тут уже настал черед Стива вздрагивать всем телом, ожидая малейшее движение, а Джеймс поднял голову, кусая непристойно раскрасневшиеся губы и заглядывая в глаза. Его пальцы легко скользили внутри тела, но он все еще медлил, раз за разом надавливая на простату и слушая отчаянные стоны.

Но долго так продолжаться не могло, и когда Стив, казалось, уже окончательно потерял голову от желания, Баки резко вытащил пальцы и вошел членом, крепко хватая за бедра и разом вбиваясь на всю длину. Стив едва не закричал, вовремя уткнувшись в подставленную шею и бездумно расцвечивая ее укусами и засосами. Джеймс даже остановился, на мгновение испугавшись, но требовательный стон Стива ясно дал понять, что все в порядке.

Баки сполз еще ниже, позволяя Стиву опереться ладонями на его грудь и выпрямиться, плавно поведя бедрами. Их глаза встретились, но тут уже не выдержал Баки, зажмурился, чувствуя, что теряется в черных провалах зрачков, и расслабил ладони на талии, давая Стиву двигаться самостоятельно. Тот поднялся на коленях, почти выпуская член из себя, и так же мучительно медленно опустился, стараясь насадиться как можно сильнее, но не остановился ни на секунду, изводя Баки этой неторопливостью.

— Стиви, ты… я… — Джеймс двинул бедрами навстречу, прося ускориться, но Стив протянул руку и коснулся его подбородка, заставив посмотреть в глаза, и качнул головой, едва заметно ухмыльнувшись. После чего взял левую руку, сжимавшую бедро, и поднес к лицу, едва касаясь пальцев языком и не отводя взгляда. Прекратить смотреть на это было совершенно невозможно, Баки залип на влажные губы, обхватывающие и сжимающие пальцы, чуть двинул рукой, нажимая на язык и скорее чувствуя, чем слыша вырвавшийся стон.

Но уже через несколько движений Стив сам наклонился к нему, вжимаясь в плечо, его движения стали рваными и нестройными. Теперь Джеймс мог двигаться сам, подаваясь на каждый толчок, все крепче сжимая объятия и полностью перехватывая контроль. Он с тихим рычанием вколачивался в раскинувшегося на нем Стива, одной рукой удерживая и сминая задницу, а другой обхватив зажатый между животами член. Стива била крупная дрожь, не оставляя Баки ни единого шанса продержаться хоть немного дольше. Перемежающиеся стонами частые влажные шлепки стремительно заполнили крохотную гостиную.

Отпустив ягодицу, Джеймс с нажимом провел ладонью вверх по спине, зарываясь пальцами в отросшие — пора бы подстричь — светлые волосы и оттягивая их, впиваясь поцелуем в приоткрытый рот. Стив почти не отвечал ему, позволяя делать с собой что угодно, только стонал все громче и откровеннее. Пока не выгнулся дугой, одновременно пытаясь уйти от контакта и наоборот вжаться сильнее, с сорванным «Ба-аки» изливаясь в ладонь и замирая, не в силах пошевелиться. Джеймса хватило еще на пару толчков в жаркую и податливую глубину, оргазм накрыл его мягко и неотвратимо, отключив от реальности на несколько томительных мгновений.

Открыв глаза, он встретился со слегка расфокусированным теплым взглядом Стива, который тут же утянул его в долгий ласковый поцелуй, продлевая волшебное ощущение, и только после этого поднялся на подрагивающих ногах, соскальзывая с члена и расслабленно упав на диван.

Баки и рад был бы лечь рядом, но ноги совершенно не слушались, так что он вытянул руку, расслабленно и осторожно гладя Стива по бедру.

— Опять синяки будут… — начал он, снова чувствуя вину за собственную несдержанность.

Стив раздраженно махнул ногой, едва не заехав пяткой ему в нос.

— Перестань. Эти синяки меня полностью устраивают, — Стив даже повернул голову, строго глядя в глаза, но момент испортил явственно прошедший по его телу озноб. Баки поцокал языком и сдернул со спинки дивана одеяло, укрывая Стива — куда только собственная слабость девалась? Кое-как натянув белье и штаны, он лег рядом, обнимая уже согревшегося и довольного Стива, и поглядел в окно, метель за которым, кажется, только усилилась. Мысленно показав непогоде язык, Баки поцеловал растрепанные волосы и прикрыл глаза.


End file.
